The Strange and the Talented
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Dudley and Kitty finally have a new future to look forward to. Now, they have a growing family of their own to raise and love. Join them on their roller coaster of a family as they experience the generic trials of everyday life. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Wedding

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on the tv series "T.U.F.F. Puppy" and uses both characters created for that series and fictional original characters.

(( Hello everyone! Here's another new write-up of mine! Just a simple, random idea of mine that popped into my head a few days ago. I've been ignoring and denying it for too long now, so here it is! This is sort of an improved version of my old story Cuddly Kudley: One Puuurfect Family, and since I deleted it, I'll be replacing it!

In essence, this story will be your average cookie-cutter plot. The concept with mainly focus on Dudley and Kitty's new future together, and basically their trials and what happens to them in a span of 20 years.

Warning! Will later contain OCs, and LOTS of them! If you don't like OCs, I suggest that you leave! ))

The Strange and the Talented

Prologue

"Dearly beloved, We are g-g-g-gathered here today, to honor the marriage of Dudley Puppy and Kitty K-k-k-Katswell. " Spoke Keswick as he flipped through pages of a small Bible in his hands. "Dudley Puppy," Keswick echoed as he motioned over to a tense Dudley.

"Do you take this here B-b-b-bride to be your lovely wedded wife?" "I…I do." Dudley stammered, faltering a bit as he bowed his head in embarrassment, blushing hard. "And do you, Kitty Katswell," Began Keswick. "Do you take Dudley P-p-p-Puppy to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do…" Kitty smiled, warm tears caressing her cheeks."I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may k-k-k-kiss the b-b-b-bride." Keswick concluded as he bowed and quickly scurried away from the now married couple.

Kitty and Dudley then shared a lustful, passionate kiss with each other, Dudley wrapping his arms around Kitty's waist like vines while Kitty slipped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. They rocked from side to side, slowly swaying to the gently music that was playing faintly in the background.

The newlywed pairing then walked out onto the balcony, and amongst the moonlight, shared yet another passionate kiss with each other. Later, during the wedding feast, Kitty accidently splattered Dudley with her wedding cake, which led into a twosome food fight. The two laughed together and let their lips connect once again, along with cake all over their cheeks.

After the traditional reception, Dudley and Kitty sat together at the dining table, covered in head to toe with the lacy frosting when suddenly two family faces rushed towards them. It was Eric and Becky! "Oh, congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you!" The yellow female dog embraced the couple in a tight hug.

"Well done, man." Eric patted Dudley's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, "You got yourself a nice lookin' lady." "Thanks Eric, but this one ain't for sale anymore." Dudley gave a slight smirk, lightly shoving the tan cat. Eric rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Then we're both equal. I have Becky, and you have Kitty." "True that!" Dudley laughed.

"Oh, you two are just so cute together!" Becky squealed, grinning, "I remember me and Eric's wedding day. It was so romantic." She gave a dreamy sigh. "So, where are you taking your honeymoon?" Kitty smiled, "Well, I won't give too much away about the honeymoon…" She trailed off. Becky gasped, "Oh! Come on now, I won't give anything away!" She grinned, loving every moment of the gossip.

"No, I can't possibly tell you without everyone else knowing!" Kitty smirked. Becky pouted at the missed opportunity, "Aww, alright then. If it's none of my business, then so be it." She gave an encouraging smile.

"Hey, _**Mrs. Puppy**_," Dudley jesters, pecking his new wife's lips. "Aren't we a bit late for our ride?" He gestured to the see-through glass of the door of the mansion, where the T.U.F.F. mobile was waiting. "Oh, you're so original." Kitty laughed as Dudley grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside to the car.

This was only the beginning of their new life together.


	2. Just Another Normal Day

(( **Here's the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and Barbara Ann, Howie, Sam, and Steve do not belong to me. I received permission from Peachy-Author to use her OCs. Go check out her stories! She's another talented writer with a creative mind!** ))

_**Four years later…**_

Eight year old Amanda Puppy, or as her parents and twin sister Tiffany nicknamed her, Mandy, stood patiently at the bustop, tapping her foot against the sidewalk. "Come on," She mumbled, hand on one hip, the other freely resting against the mailbox.

"Mandy!" A voice puffed from behind her. Mandy turned around to see her twin sister, Tiffany racing towards her, papers spilling out of her backpack. "Mandy, I," She paused to take a breath. "is the bus here yet? D-did I miss it?"

"Nope, just on time," The tan cat looked down the road to see a large schoolbus barreling down the road, a classful of impatient students crowded inside. "Oh, good," The white dog breathed a sigh of relief, her pained expression of exhaustion twisting into a grin.

The bus halted at the curb and the door opened, allowing the two girls to get on board. As soon as they stepped in and took a seat, the bus immediately went back on the route towards school.

Mandy and Tiffany walked down the corridor of the bus, all eyes focused on them as they passed the other student. They took the last empty seat at the end of the bus and sat down, the row across from them two familiar faces. "Hey Deedee!" Tiffany waved at her friend, green eyes locked on a brown, red, and cream-colored cat that sat a few rows ahead.

The multi-colored cat turned around and smiled at Tiffany, greeting the black-haired girl with a friendly wave and winning smile that made all of the boys drool. Tiffany looked satisfied and sat back in her seat, digging throughout her backpack to finish her homework.

Mandy's cobalt eyes twinkled when she saw the boy in the seat next to her and Tiffany. A blonde-haired cat boy with white fur and one green eye, the other being a deep blue. Mandy always found him unique ever since first grade.

She didn't care if the other students picked on him because of his 'weird eyes'. It was what made him special. Just her and Tiffany; their parents were totally different species, but that never stopped them from having their two beautiful daughter, no matter how many dirty looks they got from passerbys.

The boy, named Alexander, sensed a presence staring directly at him and turned around to find the culprit. When he realized it was Mandy staring at him, a timid blush peppered his face. He waved shyly at Mandy, then turned back to talk to his friend. Mandy blushed back and primped her hair just as the bus came to a stop at the school yard.

All of the students piled out of the bus, still chattering about as they walked towards the door that allowed entrance in the school. As the two sisters walked in, Tiffany waved goodbye to her sister as they split directions. "See ya at lunch, Mandy," The white dog girl called out.

-~X~-

Kitty squealed as she rummaged throughout the racks of the baby clothes department, her large seven month stomach sticking out as she held out a pair of baby blue sneakers. "Oh, wouldn't these look darling on Kyle when he's born?" The tan feline asked her friend.

Becky smiled, "It sure does!" She looked down after feeling a dainty tug on her skirt. The yellow dog beamed with maternal happiness when she saw her five-year-old daughter, Barbara Ann, smiling up at her with those cute pigtails in her hair. "Mommy! Can I get this?" The female kitten held up a bottle of perfume.

"No sweetie, we'll get you some when you're old enough to have perfume." Becky patted her daughter's young head thoughtfully. Barbara Ann loosed a brief whine of disappointment and ran to go put the perfume bottle back in its rightful place.

"She's so adorable," Kitty cooed as the little girl raced off. "Are Howie, Stevie, and Sammy like that too?" She referred to her 'niece and nephews' with the nicknames she gave them. Becky shrugged, "Howie and Sam? No, but Howie likes to get into things he shouldn't. He's so much like Eric sometimes," She shook her head with motherly forbearance.

"I know. I remember when Tiffany and Mandy were still four. Especially Tiffany. She loved to get into everything she could get her little sneaky hands on. Mandy…well, let's just say she'd rather curl up onto your lap with a book and a sippy cup of milk and sit quietly." Kitty chuckled, "I'm glad they both didn't turn out like Dudley. I love him to death, but he hasn't matured in the slightest."

"I can see that," Becky smirked knowingly, but the smirk faded and was replaced by a wide smile, "Ohh! Look at this!" She held up a small pink onesie that said 'Precious Thing' in small bold letters with a little tiara on top. "I would definitely buy that, if only Kyle was gonna be a girl." Kitty giggled, Becky doing the same. "Right, right. How about this instead?"

The female dog held up another onesie that said 'Prince Charming' spelled with alphabet blocks. "That's better. Put it in the cart; that's definitely going on the list." Becky followed Kitty's instructions and placed the onesie in the cart.

-~X~-

"Sooo, how was school today?" Dudley asked his two daughters as they piled into the car. "Good," The twins chorused in unison. "Good for you." Their father smiled as he slowly drove out of the school's parking lot. "Hey dad, guess what," Tiffany squealed. The white dog then held up her grade card, which was a B minus.

"That's a lot better than last years," Dudley commented, tousling his daughter's curly black hair, "I'm so proud of you!" He kissed her forehead, then turned to Mandy with a smile, "How about you, Mands?" Mandy sighed and withdrew her grade card from her backpack, revealing the grade to be a D+.

Dudley immediately frowned. "What's up with the D, Mandy? You've always gotten As, and as far as I know, the lowest you've ever gotten is to a B. What's bugging ya?" He questioned with genuine concern. Before Mandy could come up with an excuse, Tiffany interjected, "She's been checking out Alex."

Mandy gave her sister a hard elbow in the ribs, earning a moan. "Shut up, Tiffany! You freaking blabbermouth!" Mandy growled, giving a slight hiss. Dudley raised his eyebrow in the rearview mirror, "Mandy! Don't talk to Tiffany that way!" "Sorry dad," Mandy mumbled. "I'll be seeing you two at dinner. And _you_, young lady," Dudley raised his voice a bit, "We'll be having a little chat with your mother and I later on. Are we clear?"

"Yes dad," Mandy replied petulantly. "I don't want to see another grade card like this again, alright? But that's not the main event here. We need a little reinforcement on your attitude, missy! I don't want your new brother coming into the world and learning from you lipping off to others. Understood?" Dudley asserted his authority right there and then. "Yes dad," Mandy responded desolately.

Tiffany tried her best to not burst out into laughter.

(( **Okay, just to inform you all: The first few chapters of the story will, I repeat, will be short, but I promise, later on in the story the chapters will be much longer. I promise. :)** ))


	3. New Enemies, Old Revelations

The Strange and the Talented, Chapter Three.

Mandy flicked on her radio, popped in her earphones and selected one of her favorite songs, Hero in Me by Emily Osment, one of her favorite singers.

_You know I used to hear a voice that said_

_Trouble's comin' better stay in bed_

Mandy stretched out her sweat band and folded the flexible material around her head firmly. She slipped on her wrist bands and pulled up her soccer shorts, then slid on her sports shirt.

_Then I even tried to run away_

_But I didn't even know my own strength_

_I was shocked, no, I couldn't believe_

_When I looked in the mirror today_

_I looked back and I heard me say_

"_I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it"_

The tan cat smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror. She sighed and took in a deep breath, "Okay, you've got this."

_**Earlier that day:**_

_Mandy giggled as she and her sister walked towards the school grounds. "Yeah, Mr. Dean's nose does look like a beak, doesn't it?" She chortled. Tiffany grinned, "I told you." The two sisters walked together, heading towards the playground when one of Tiffany's ears flopped, then twitched. "What's up with you?" Mandy asked, noticing the sour look on her sister's face._

_Not a second later, Mandy heard a squeal off in the distance. Normally she'd dismiss it as one of the kindergarteners crying over some nonsense, but this was different. It sounded like…" CALLICO!" Mandy cried. "Who?" Tiffany asked, scratching her head in confusion._

_Mandy seemed out of breath, "Callico! My friend from daycare!" Tiffany sighed, "Mandy, it could be anyone. It's probably some kindergarteners or-" "No Tiffany," Mandy said, looking her sister straight in the eye as she bit her lip. "Callie always screams when she's being robbed." "She seems really dramatic," The white dog replied._

"_Tiff, I swear it's her! If you're not gonna help me then, go and try stupidly flirting with that Mutt kid! I don't even know what you see in him, all he does is pick his nose." Mandy dropped her backpack and practically flew towards the playground where she heard Callico's scream. Tiffany mumbled to herself, blushing as she picked up Mandy's fallen backpack, "I swear; sometimes I feel like __**I'm**__ the __**older**__ twin."_

"_Callie?" Mandy called out. The playground was nearly empty, save for a few kindergarten and first grade classes out playing before school started. She looked frantically around the area until she saw a teary-eyed Callio standing near the basketball court, sobbing as a young dog dumped out the contents of her backpack, laughing mercilessly._

"_Oh look, a Hello Kitty notepad," The female dog spoke in a deriding voice as she picked up a notepad that had prints of Hello Kitty on it. "Now it's more of a Hello Stupid Kitty and her stupid owner!" She tossed the notepad onto the ground, flinging it into a puddle of mud. "Nooo!" The blue-eyed, pale white cat with brown and black spots on her body cried, "Please no! Please, stop!"_

"_And lookie what we have here," The dog lifted a small tube up, a note taped to it. "'Dear Callie,'" She began to read the note in a high-pitched voice. Callico began to scream over and over, "Please stop", but the dog was was resilient. "'I want you to give this note to the teacher.'" She turned the note over to read the back, "'To Mrs. Dachshund, please give my daughter a hallpass later today to take her itching medicine. She has an infection in her privates and this cream relieves the itching. Thank you.'" _

"_Oh, so the little baby kitten over here has to put on her baby cream so she won't get diaper rash?" The dog's voice was smooth as caramel and slightly amused. She deadpanned, "I bet you were never even potty-trained, huh baby?" "Stop this right now!" A voice called before Mandy could get to her friend. A teacher walked up to the two and glared at the brown dog, "If I catch you doing this to poor Callie or anyone else in the schoolyard, I will personally drive your parents to this school! Are we clear?" She spoke in a stern voice._

_The female brown dog rolled her eyes and said as if she had rehearsed it, "Yes, Mrs. Oliver," "Alright miss Nadia, go to class. I'll be seeing you later on." The teacher dismissed Nadia with a shooing motion of her hand as she tended to Callico._

_Mandy's eyes were on fire, her blue orbs smoldering a green color. "That's it. I'm going to have a little chat with her at lunch and see how she likes it once someone dumps the Macaroni Surprise all over her precious mop that she calls hair!" She trampled off to find Tiffany and retrieve her backpack._

-~X~-

"You totally don't got this," Mandy panicked as she looked around the playground. Recess had started a few minutes earlier, and she was ready to face her fears. "Where is she?!" The cat gritted her teeth. "I didn't come here to get all hyped up for nothing!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing~" A voice chirped. Mandy whipped around immediately and rolled her eyes, "Tiffany! You shouldn't be here now! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" "Well gee; it sure looks like you're just standing there in your sports clothes to me." Tiffany rolled her eyes in response. Mandy growled, "Look, you really shouldn't be here, okay? She'll be here any minute now!"

"Who are you talking about, Mandy?" Tiffany laughed, "Oh, you know darn well who I'm talking about!" Her sister raged. "Mandy, I know who you're talking about. I was just teasing you," She knocked her fist gently on top of Mandy's skull, "Duh."

"Well, fine, you can watch, but if things get greasy, don't hesitate to go barf in a trashcan." Mandy shook her head sullenly. Tiffany ignored her and took a seat in the grass nearby, Deedee walking over and taking a seat next to her. "So what's happening now?" The multi-colored kitten asked. "I guess Mandy's gonna fight someone," Tiffany replied eagerly, "I think it's Nadia!"

"Well well well, if it isn't Mouse Breath," A voice scoffed, then laughed, fueling Mandy with venom and righteous anger. "You ready for our little fight?" Nadia stepped out, smitten with pride. "I thought we already arranged that at lunch, but either way is fine with me." Mandy hissed.

"Well, if you think you can handle it, which I _**know**_ you can't, then… shall we?" Nadia smiled sinisterly, one hand on her hip. "We'll see about that once I stand over your cold dead body!" Mandy called out, the crowd that had gathered around Tiffany and Deedee chorusing a loud "Ooooooo".

"Meh. I can win this stupid battle with a thought. Let's just get this done and over with, kay?" Nadia huffed, not even trying to hide the catty tone in her voice. "With pleasure," Mandy cracked her knuckles. Before the fight could even begin, a little chipmunk girl with bright blue eyes wearing a pink dress stepped out of the crowd, and everything froze as if this little girl had thrown the main power switch to all movement.

"Why do you guys have to fight?" The tiny girl whimpered, tears cascading down her plump cheeks. "My mommy says that fighting is bad, so does my big sister, Little Chipmunk Girl." She paused to wipe her tears away. "Princess!" Another voice shouted from the crowd, an older chipmunk wearing a long, flowing yellow dress with a bow in her hair raced over to Princess and scooped her up. "Don't interrupt the fight like that!" "But Susie-" "No, we're here to watch, not interfere. When I was your age, the mean lady from T.U.F.F. made everything good go bad."

Nadia groaned, "I don't have time for this sad sob story! Can we just fight and go home now?! My mom wants me back home so we don't miss our daily manicures." She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "You know what; maybe Princess is right," Tiffany piped up, all eyes locked on her. "This is pretty bad."

"Are you saying we should call it quits?" Nadia shouted. "Tiffany and Princess are both right, Nadia," Mandy chose that moment to chime in. She walked right up to the dog and tweaked her nose, "This is pretty dumb."

"But I thought—" Nadia's thoughts were interrupted when a loud crackle thundered throughout the sky above. About a second later, rain began to spill from the clouds. The group of children shrieked and rushed towards the doors to get inside, while Nadia and Mandy stood in a staredown, glaring each other off. "You know what Mandy," Nadia glared, "I think I'm just wasting my time with all of this. I'm going home, and when I see you again next Monday, you'll wish that we never arranged this fight."

**Next time on the Strange and the Talented:**

"Oh God! This hurts!" Kitty moaned. "Make it stop!" Dudley gripped her hand, squeezing it gently, "It's okay Kitty, it'll be over soo-" "F**k it! I want this baby out NOW!"

-~X~-

(( **SOOO yeah, I think this chapter has to be my lamest piece of writing ever. I'm ashamed to call it writing because it's so badly written and rushed. XD I'm a great procrastinator, but a terrible updater.**

**Anyway, I know a lot of you looked forward to a good chapter, but sadly my Writer's Block got the best of me and I ended up with this piece of sh*t. (Excuse my language)**

**And OMG, Emily Osment is an amazing singer :DDD **

**Maybe the next chapter will be better, but until next time…**

*****_**points gun to head, slowly began to apply pressure to the trigger**_*** Peace, Love, and Happiness to all of you awesome people!** ))


End file.
